Am I Wrong?
by deelfire
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin berikan kecutan untukmu. Tapi kau lebih dulu berikan kejutan untukku. Kejutan... yang katakan hancurkan duniaku. PruHun/oot everywhere/1st entry


Bersandar di sebuah tembok, aku tengadahkan kepala. Hujan masih turun. Rintiknya membasahi bumi; deras, tanpa ampun. Pohon rindang yang mengapit gubuk tempatku terpekur, bergoyang. Angin mengobrak-abrik rambutnya, mendorong-dorong tubuhnya. Tapi sang pohon masih bergeming, tak tumbang.

Senyum kecil merekah di wajahku melihat hal ini. Aku mengagumi kuatnya akar, hingga tak lelah menjaga besarnya beban tubuh dan terpaan elemen dunia. Sedalam apa akar ini? Sekuat apa mereka menghujam tanah, menggenggam sang tera hingga angin dasyat begini bukanlah hal luar biasa?

Ah... andai aku bisa sekuat pohon ini...

Andai aku bisa seperti dia... seminggu yang telah kulewati dalam duka, pasti kan mudah.

...

Seminggu...

Yap, seminggu.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kudapatkan kabar gembira darimu.

Seminggu pula nestapa melalapku.

Seminggu sudah aku kehilangan arah.

Seminggu...

Duniaku hancur.

Mengingat akan dirimu, membuat mataku panas. Air sialan pun sepertinya mulai menggenangi pelupuk. Ah... sial. Sejak kapan aku jadi begini? Sejak kapan aku jadi sentimentil seperti ini?

Memejamkan mata, kuperangi sakit lara yang kembali menggigit. Alih-alih menghapus genangan memenuhi ceruk mata, kegiatanku justru deraskan dia. Meski kelopakku terkatup, meski mataku tertutup, kurasakan dia dan kembarannya menerobos barier lembut bulu mata. Kemudian jatuh bersama, goreskan parit sesaat, sebelum melebur bersama genangan air hujan. Bersatu memperkaya tera.

Tempat ini... gubuk ini... adalah titik dimana kencan pertama kita terlaksana. Kau ingat? Ingat saat di sini kita bercanda? Ingat saat di tengah deras air mata bumi kita sama-sama tertawa? Ingatkah kau saat itu? Masihkah kau sudi meluangkan sisi _brilliant_ sel kelabumu tuk mengingat hal sepele itu?

Mungkin kau tidak. Aku tahu kau tida. Tapi tahukah kau? Tahukah dirimu jika 'aku iya'?

Aku mengingatnya! Sangat detail aku mengingatnya! Memori ini... Kenangan ini... tak pernah kulupakan. Senyummu... Suaramu... Bisikanmu... Bahkan kini sayup-sayup gaungan tawamu memenuhi gendangku. Lembut pukulan main-mainmu pun terasa di bahuku. Cubitan panasmu pun masih terasa di pipiku.

Katakan aku gila, ya aku tahu aku gila.

Dan aku gila karenamu.

Aku gila karena aku mencintaimu.

Kau adalah bidadari terindah yang pernah dikirimkan Tuhan untukku. Aku bukan orang kaya, tapi kau menerimaku. Aku bukan manusia ahli matematika, dan kau menerimaku. Aku pun bukan sosok piawai merangkai kata... meski begitu, kau tetap ada di sisiku.

Masa lalu kita indah. Aku mengakuinya. Kau yang membuat hariku indah. Kau alasan aku menikmati masa-masa muram durja peperangan tanpa henti. Kau tak pernah lelah menyemangatiku. Kau tak pernah bosan berikan nasihatmu. Semua untukku, semua demi aku. Karena kau inginkan keberhasilanku. Agar aku sama sepertimu... menyongsong masa depan cerah dan tak tersungkur di tengah langkah. Kalahkan semua musuh yang menghadang dan menendang mereka hingga mereka kalah tanoa sisa.

Namun kau tahu, sayang? Meski aku tertawa... meski aku bahagia bersamamu saat itu... aku tahu, semua ini hanya sementara. Kebahagiaan yang kurasa... tak untuk selamanya.

Kau tanya _kenapa_? Karena aku tahu _siapa_ aku, _siapa_ dirimu.

Kau, putri kebanggaan perdana mentri Hungaria. Kau, putri terakhir seorang pemrihati teknologi yang memiliki sejuta inovasi. Kau, adalah si kecil dari dua sosok terkenal di internasional.

Lalu aku? Aku hanya putra prajurit, sayang. Ayahku telah rapuh dan hanya bisa menenun di rumah. Pedang tak lagi bisa dia angkat. Dia tak kuasa lagi berperang. Kakakku tak lebih dari prajurit berpindah, dan kini mereka kalah. Mereka mati, menyusul ibunda yang telah mendahului. Sebuah pedang calvary kotor adalah harta termewah yang kumiliki. Sementara kau... berapa pedang bertatah emas yang kau miliki, sayang?

Singkat kata... _derajat kita berbeda._

Kau, bunga yang tumbuh di balik jeruji pagar tinggi. Dan aku, tak lebih dari prajurit panggilan dan rakyat jelata. Mungkinkah aku menginginkan bunga indah yang sangat terlindungi?

Kendati aku bisa menyusup dan memegangmu, aku tahu itu hanya sejenak. Petugas keamanan kan temukanku menyusup, kemudian dia kan membuangku, kembali ke jalanan berliku busuk.

Lalu apa yang kutakutkan... menjadi nyata.

Mungkin kau tak tahu. Mungkin karena kebaikan dan ketulusanmu, kau tak melihat penjaga keamananmu mendekat—keluargamu. Kau tak mampu melihat... mereka tunjukkan calang mata mengrikan yang ciutkan nyaliku. Kau tak menyadari gelagat mereka yang mengusir. Kau tak melihat... kau tak melihat mereka menyeretku menjauh darimu.

Yang kau lihat hanya... aku meninggalkanmu.

Meninggalkanmu karena aku bosan padamu.

Tuhan, aku ingin menangis kala tanya itu terlontar dari bibirmu, "apa aku tak pantas bersanding denganmu, _Gilbert_?"

Hei gadis, aku yang tak pantas ada di sisimu. Akulah si pungguk merindukan bulan. Kau rembulan yang tak akan bisa kuraih. Setidaknya tidak... sampai aku bisa berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri. Dan tunjukkan pada dunia, siapa aku ini.

Tapi... itu sudah terlambat.

Mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangan, kutatap langit berselimut abu. Cahaya matahari belum menembusnya. Cahaya masih terhalang tebalnya mendung yang mengubah. Gelap menyelimuti. Arak-arakan hitam melengkung hilangkan bersihnya putih awan.

Hitam. Gelap. Tanpa cahaya. Ah. Cuaca hari ini... entah mengapa sangat serupa dengan apa yang kurasa. Mungkin Tuhan tengah memainkan simfoni kehidupan merduNya. Memberitahuku... kesedihan ini tak hanya aku yang merasa. _Bumi pun ikut menangis._

Mendengus, aku merogoh kantong saku. Kuambil sebuah kotak mungil merah di sana. Kubuka kotak itu. Dan kulihat cincin kecil yang berkilau di dalamnya.

Kecil memang. Mungil. Tak ada 10 gram. Mungkin hanya 7 atau 8. Namun di dalam lengkungnya telah tertoreh jalinan huruf. Terukir oleh dua nama. Namamu, dan namaku.

Senyum miris terbentuk di wajahku. Ironi. Cincin ini harusnya untukmu. Cincin ini pernah kuniatkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ke 25-mu. Kita berpisah tanpa alasan yang jelas dulu, dan aku ingin meminta maaf seraya meminangmu.

Aku sudah menjadi general perang kini. Sosok idaman seluruh manusia. Aku telah dapatkan posisi tetap nan mantap. Aku pandai berpedang. Aku ditakuti. Aku menguasai banyak hal. Aku… luar biasa. Jujur aku percaya diri. Jujur aku yakin keluargamu tak akan menolak. Aku telah menjadi _luar biasa_ , kan?

Tapi sungguh. Siapa yang sangka... sebelum aku sempat beri tahu akan niatan ini padamu, mengejutkanmu... Kau lebih dulu memberikan _surprise_ padaku. Sebuah undangan kutemukan di kotak suratku, undangan merah jambu berpita cantik berbentuk kupu dengan mika tebal memeluk. Undangan yang memiliki tinta emas bentukkan tulisan 'the wedding'. Undangan dengan namamu tertoreh setelahnya.

 _Undangan pernikahan._

Menggelikan, ya? Iya. Menggelikan.

Hei sayang. Beri tahu aku... pada siapa harus kuberikan cincin ini kalau begini? Aku tak memiliki orang spesial di hati selain kamu. Kau satu-satunya yang mengisi kepalaku selama ini. Berapa tahun? 4? 5? 10? Tapi sayang... naive-nya aku, kukira kau kan sama. Kukira aku pun satu-satunya untukmu.

Siapa sangka… saudara jauhku… _mengambil_ mu.

Menegakkan kepala, kugigit bibirku kuat. Darah mengalir mengikuti kerasnya aku menganiaya si daging merah. Abaikan rasa sakit, kuayunkan tangan. Dengan berderai air mata, kubuang kotak merah itu. Kotak merah harta yang kumiliki. Kotak merah untukmu yang kini tiada arti. Kotak merah berdarah; semerah manikku ini.

Sekejap, kotak itu hilang di dalam rapatnya guyuran hujan. Entah kemana aku tak peduli. Aku tak akan mencari pula.

Menggenggam tangan kuat, aku bulatkan tekat. Ok. Aku akan datang ke pesta luar biasamu esok. Aku akan gunakan seragam terbaikku. Dan kala kujabat tangnmu, aku akan katakan... "Liz, aku mencintaimu," sebelum secara sepihak kutarik tubumu dan kuklaim bibirmu.

Setidaknya, ada satu hal yang dapat lebih dulu kulakukan padamu sebelum si aristrokat, suamimu.

 _Am I wrong showing how much I love you to you? It is not, right?_

 **-fin-**


End file.
